High School
by Leveragelover
Summary: DE-AGED! The Leverage characters are in high-school together. There will be fights, love, and overall just a whole lot of drama. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so there's no confusion this is just about them in high school. Pairings: N/S, P/H, E/T, and M/S. Originally the first chapter was about 3,000 words but I realized that is just way to much to read for the first c**hapter. Enjoy cause I don't own Leverage!_  
><em>

_There's a play tonight _

"Hey Nate" Maggie gave him a flirty smile

"Hey Maggie" Nate finished grabbing his books from his locker

"So I was thinking you could come over tonight. I need help with that bio paper" Maggie looked at him

"Sorry I can't I have plans" Nate shrugged

"What kind of plans?"

"I'm going to the drama club play tonight."

"Nate that's gay" Maggie stared at him

"It is not gay! I'm going to support Sophie, she got the lead role" Nate said sternly before walking away. Maggie glared after him before stomping off to her math class.

"Nate are you still coming to my play tonight?" Sophie panted

"Of course Soph, I wouldn't miss it" Nate smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hey Ford is that your girlfriend?" Eliot yelled across the hallway, his possy erupting into laughter.

"I have to go Soph" Nate muttered before walking off. Regrettably he had to walk past Eliot and the other jocks to get to his history class. One of the jocks by the name of Quinn tripped him causing his books to go flying everywhere. He started to pick them up and noticed someone else had grabbed the rest for him. He looked up to see the nerdy black kid that had just started freshman year.

"I'm Alec Hardison" He grinned and held out his hand. "But you can call me Hardison"

"Oh well thanks Hardison, I'm Nate Ford" He shook his hand. The bell sounded and Nate cursed under his breath. He rushed off to his class where he was greeted with a cold stare from his teacher.

"You're late Ford" The teacher said his voice steely

"Sorry Mr. Blackpool" Nate mumbled

"That's your second time being late. You will be staying with me after school for a detention" Mr. Blackpool said with a curt nod. Nate sighed and took out his notebook. He felt Sterling tap him on the shoulder.

"Tough luck mate, at least you got the play to look forward to" Sterling pointed out

"Jim! Stop talking or I'll have you in for detention also" Mr. Blackpool spat.

~At lunch~

"I swear I am going to punch Mr. Blackpool in the face for giving us a 5 page essay on the trail of Rosa Parks" Sterling complained

"I'm not worried about it" Nate shrugged taking a sip of his Pepsi

"What do you mean you're not worried?"

"Look Mr. Blackpool can put me in as many detentions as he wants but I promised Sophie I was going to see her play tonight and that is what I'm going to do"

"Damn, you must really like her" Sterling whistled

"Shut up" Nate kicked him under the table

Suddenly Sophie strut up to their table. "Hey Nate!" Sophie smiled at him,"...James"

"Hey Soph" Nate smiled back at her.

"Charmer" Sterling mouthed

"Can I sit down?" Sophie asked

"Sure" Nate moved over so she had room to sit down

"Can you come to rehearsal with me after school today?" Sophie asked

"Can't, Mr. Blackpool gave me detention"

"What a bastard" Sophie frowned

"And then he gave us a 5 page essay on the trial of Rosa Parks" Sterling scoffed

"Oh that sucks. You don't have to go to my play then Nate" Sophie looked at him

"I don't care how many detentions Mr. Blackpool gives me. I am going to support you at your play" Nate smiled at her

Sophie blushed and reverted back to eating her food embarrassed. "Thanks Nate that means a lot"

"Look who it is! It's Nathan Ford! Last I heard you were screwing Devereaux" Chaos grinned

Sophie whipped around. "Go away Collin"

"Oh look and here's the girl herself"

Nate stood up standing his full height, which was at least 3 inches taller then him. "Go away"

"Make me" Chaos laughed

"I don't want this to get-" Nate was interrupted with a solid punch to the jaw. He stumbled backwards and he felt blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Nates first instinct was to punch him but Sophie held him back. Nate let out a growl struggling against her grip.

"Nate" Sophie said calmly but firmly in his ear

Chaos gave an evil grin before waving goodbye.

"I swear I'm going to hit him in the neck with a wrench" Nate mumbled wiping the blood off his face

"He's just an arrogant cocky bastard, ignore him" Sterling waved it off like it was nothing

"Incoming" Nate looked up glancing in the direction behind him

"Hey Sterling" Maggie said smiling

"Maggie, how nice to see you!" Sterling smiled back

"Do you think you could come over tonight? I need help with the bio paper" She waved it around and leaned on the table

"Oh sure, of course, what time?" Sterling stuttered

"Mmm I was thinking 7:30"

"I'll be there"

"Awesome" She gave him a flirty smile before shooting a glare at Nate and walking away.

"Yes! I'm going over Maggies house" Sterling grinned in accomplishment

"You do know 7:30 is when my play starts" Sophie looked at him

"Oh"

"She also asked me but I told her no 'cause I already had plans" Nate also looked at him

"Oh" Sterling got more disappointed by the second.

~At Hardisons house~

"Hey Nana" Hardison dropped his book bag in the hallway

"Alec!" came from his little brothers and sisters

"Hey guys" He got down on his knees giving them a big hug

"How was school today?" Nana asked

"Just the usual, although I did talk to this nice guy today his name is Nate Ford. Some football player knocked his books down so I helped him pick them up." Hardison grinned at his accomplishment

"Well that was very kind of you Alec" Nana nodded

"I'm gonna go do my homework now so I can go to the drama club play tonight"

"Oh yes are you going with any of your friends?"

"I wanted to invite Ashley but she's busy tonight" Hardison shifted his feet

"Well maybe you can talk to that Ford kid if he's there"

"I saw him talking to the girl playing the lead. So he's probably going" Hardison shrugged

"Oh well go work on your homework! I'm distracting you!" Nana insisted

"Yes Ma'am" With that Hardison rushed up to his bedroom. Hardison opened his laptop quickly typing in a few codes. "C'mon don't let me down I need this homework done" he stared at the computer intently waiting for the processing to go through. With a ping the document came up with perfectly written history notes for the rest of the quarter. He let out a triumphant laugh before reading the notes for the first 5 sections. With his history notes done he had time to do some hacking. Nana never said he couldn't.

~At football practice~

"Spencer! Get over here" Coach Becket yelled

"Sir?"

"What the hell was that! You totally crushed Zilgram" Coach Becket yelled

"He pulled a foul by fumbling me" Eliot tried not to yell back

"Well that doesn't mean you get into a full out fight" Coach Becket spat. "Go sit down!"

"Yes Sir" Eliot mustered his most polite voice

"Sucks man" Quinn nudged him

"Didn't you see what Zilgram did?"

"Yeah man he tried to pop your shoulder"

"Effing idiot" Eliot mumbled

"You can punch him later" Quinn suggested

"Hey dude look there's that Devereaux girl" Eliot pointed to Sophie walking not to far from them

"Hey Devereaux!" Quinn yelled at her

Sophie looked over at him. "What?"

"Nice ass!" Quinn hollered

Sophie twitched and bent down to grab a rock. She threw it as hard as she could and it flew across the sky hitting Quinn straight in the head. Eliot looked back to see her flipping them off before walking away.

"Damn she got you good" Eliot chuckled looking at the blooding dripping down his forehead

"Shut up" Quinn mumbled kicking him

"Maybe we should be nice to her" Eliot suggested, "her best friend is super hot"

"Teresa?" Quinn stared at him

"God no! Tara, the sexy blonde one"

"Not my type" Quinn shrugged

"Whatever" Eliot muttered

**A/N: See what I did there! All the characters like teachers and other students will have names used in the show. Anyway tell me what you guys think :) the next chapter will be about the play and don't worry Parker will be there**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off i want o thank you guys for the reviews! :) Sorry this chapter is short it was actually part of the first chapter but I thought it was too much in one chapter. Anyway the play that Sophie is in is called A Midsummer Night's dream which my friends preformed in last year for drama club._  
><em>**

_The Play's (not) the thing_

"You came!" Sophie squealed when she saw Nate sitting in the front with his fedora on.

"Of course I came Soph" Nate grinned down at her

"You're gonna love the play I just know it" Sophie patted him on the chest

"You should get going" Nate pointed to the stage where the lights had already gone down. She nodded and rushed off, her dress swishing behind her. Nate gave a contented sigh and sat down.

"Hey can I sit here" Nate looked over to see Hardison, the boy who had helped him pick up his book.

"Oh sure" Nate gestured to the seat next to him

"Thanks man" Hardison smiled and sat down

The curtain rose and Sophie and another person stepped out. "Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace; four happy days bring in another moon" Sophie stopped to think. She had forgotten the next part so she skipped it. "It lingers my desires, like to a step-dame or a dow-dowager long withering out a young man revenue."

A few more minutes passed and Sophie kept mispronouncing things, skipping lines, being over dramatic, and forgetting lines. It. Was. Painful.

"How did she even get the lead role?" Hardison whispered to him

Nate frowned and looked at him. "That's rude"

"Seriously man she sucks"

Nate clenched his jaw. "If you're going to keep dissing her you can go sit somewhere else"

Hardison raised his hands in defense. "Sorry bro"

Nate cringed at the name and continued watching the play.

~Afterwards~

"See you again Nate?" Hardison asked as he got out of his seat

"Yeah Hardison I'll see you again" Nate gave a small smile. Nate got up and ran into Eliot. "Oh great"

"Hey Ford" Eliot said but his tone wasn't an annoying one

"Eliot..." Nate looked at him

"Do you know Tara?"

"Yeah" Nate wasn't sure where there this was going

"Can you keep a secret?" Eliot leaned in a little closer

"Depends?"

"Can you kinda get her to notice me. I'm afraid she'll just blow me off if I try to talk to her" Eliot scratched his head

"Oh yeah sure man" Nate smirked before walking away. He peeked his head around the curtain to see Sophie sitting on the ground crying, her shoulders slouched. "Sophie what's wrong?" Nate rushed over to her

"It was a disaster Nate" Sophie's voice was rough for crying

"No you were great" Nate gently intertwined his fingers with hers

Sophie took her hand away from his. "They were practically booing me off the stage"

"If you're going to be sad about it can you at least let me cheer you up?"

"What?" Sophie wasn't really in the mood

"C'mon" Nate stood up offering his hand. Sophie just looked up at him, eyes full of sadness and hope. She reluctantly took his hand and stood up. Nate walked to the back door to the stage that led out to the hallway. He didn't say anything but led her down a few more halls until they were to the abandoned wing of the school. "We're here"

"Nate what are we doing here its the-" Sophie was cut off suddenly as his lips crashed into hers. She couldn't help but gasp suddenly. Soon the kiss became a thing of its own, more fierce and passionate. Nate was already fumbling over the buttons on her blouse. "Nate wait"

Nate stepped away looking down embarrassed. "I'm sorry Soph, I shouldn't have" He started to mumble apologies

"I meant there's a closet over there" She pointed to the door that said storage on it.

Nate looked up his eyes bright again. "Oh" Sophie grabbed him by his belt and dragged him over to the closet. She kissed him again biting his bottom lip teasingly before pushing him into the closet. Before her mind got ahead of her she locked the door and made sure it was shut tight. She flashed him a seductive smile, fully knowing how to get him to do exactly what she wanted. Nate smirked and started to undo the buttons to his shirt.

Sophie stopped him putting her hands on top of his. "Let me" Nate gave her a nod putting his hands on her hips as she slowly started to undo the top few buttons. She kissed his chest slowly making her way farther down as she undid the buttons. Sophie pushed her tongue out slightly; she knew it would drive him mad.

"Soph" Nate practically moaned. She smirked and stopped just as she got the last button undone. "Why are you stopping"

"You're being very impatient Nathan"

"I could leave" Nate warned her

"You wouldn't" Sophie's eyes widened slightly

He spun her around she was pressed up against the shelves. "Don't forget this is my gift to you. I can take it away just like that, understood?"

"Mhmm" Sophie moaned as his lips were brushing up against hers as he spoke

"Good" Nate kissed her roughly moving down to her neck. He quickly started to undo the rest of the buttons to her blouse. Then the door opened. Sophie pulled her shirt closed, her face burning bright red. Nate looked back, his face also red, to see a blonde girl probably 13 standing there. She stared at them in slight shock and confusion.

"Archie!" The girl whispered loudly

"What is it kiddo?" Came an older mans voice. Nate quickly threw his shirt back on as Sophie furiously tried to button up her shirt.

"I got the lock open but there are people in here" The girls voice was purely innocent

"Let me see" The man named Archie came into the doorway standing next to her

"Sorry sir we'll just be going now" Nate nodded and brushed past them dragging Sophie behind him.

"Parker" Archie gave her a look

"Fine" Parker grumbled handing over the watch and wallet

"Here" He handed it to Nate who was looking back at them

"How did..." Sophie started but decided it would be better if she didn't. She slipped her watch back on and followed Nate who was tugging at her wrist.

She felt bad that she had interrupted the two high schoolers fun. Parker shrugged it off and started to walk outside with Archie.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Parker asked

"No Parker" Archie replied sternly

"Why not?" Parker spun around and ran into someone. The boy dropped all of his stuff on the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, it's fine" The boy looked up. "You don't look familiar. Do you go to this school?"

"No I'm homeschooled" Parker replied quickly

"Oh well I'm Alec Hardison, but you can call me Hardison" He held out his hand.

Parker looked at his hand.

"You're supposed to shake his hand Parker" Archie muttered.

"Oh!" She shook his hand; her grip was loose since she didn't really shake hands with people.

"Were you here for the play?" Hardison asked

"Yeah...yeah" Was all Parker could reply

"Wasn't that lead actress terrible"

"Well you have to cut her some slack. I'm sure she was nervous or something" Parker crossed her arms. She wasn't good with small talk.

"Yeah I guess" Hardison shrugged. "I was sitting next to this kid named Nate. I'm pretty sure the two are dating, since he was being all defensive and stuff about her acting"

"What does this Nate kid look like?" Parker frowned slightly

"Tall, curly brownish black hair, blue eyes"

Parkers mind flashed back to the kid in the closet. Oops. "Oh I've seen him"

"Really? When?"

"I was walking out and I saw him kissing the girl that played the lead role" Parker took a guess on if the girl played the lead role. Hopefully she was right.

"A little shorter then him, longish brown hair, and brown eyes?" Hardison asked

"Purple shirt, dark blue jacket, and jeans" Parker said wide-eyed

"Yeah!"

"Yep, defiantly her" Parker gave a strained smile

"Oh well I'm happy for him, I guess. He's been tryin' to get with her this whole year"

"What about last year?"

"Imma freshman, so it's my first year" Hardison smiled

"Well if I went to school I'd be in..." Parker looked back at Archie

"9th grade" Archie replied simply

"Wow we're sorta in the same grade!" Parker smiled

Hardison chuckled. He really liked this girl. "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe" Parker shrugged

"Oh well ok" Hardison looked down disappointed. "See ya Parker"

"Bye Hardison" Parker waved goodbye and pranced off with Archie

"Nice boy" Archie gave an appreciative nod

"Yeah" Parker agreed. "Chocolate?"

Archie looked at her before smiling. "Here Parker" He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Yay!"

**A/N 2: Did you guys like how I introduced Parker? And this chapter foreshadows some P/H later on. I'm in the middle of the 3rd chapter right now and I'm not sure whether to lean more to Nate and Sophie or Parker and Hardison or Eliot. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I was trying to finish up my other stories so I could focus on this one. Plus I was having serious writers block. I don't own Leverage even though I wish I did..._  
><em>**

How's_ Friday?_

As much fun as Sophie had after the play, the fear of humiliation from her peers still loomed over her. She walked into school nervously trying to get to her locker before anyone decided it would be a good idea to make fun of her. Kids started to flood into the school and Sophie worked with more haste to get the books out of her locker. As if to make the day worse, a large portion of her books fell out of the locker. Sophie cursed under her breath before shoving them all back in the locker. She walked down the hall quickly only to have her books knocked out of her hands by the head cheerleader.

"Heard you sucked last night." She sneered. "I don't even know how you got lead role, you can't even act" Miranda (the head cheerleader) and the cheerleaders around her started to laugh. With that they turned around to walk away. Sophie just finished getting her books before Miranda turned around again. "Later slut"

Sophie growled in anger and grabbed her history book fully intending to bring it down on the bitches head, but some one grabbed her wrist.

"There are other ways Soph" Nate voice was comforting, but she was still angry.

"She called me a slut!" Sophie protested trying to break her wrist from Nates grasp

"Let me tell you something" Nate looked at her, "she's a slut, your not"

"You don't think I already knew that" Sophie scoffed

"Is it that bad Sophie?" Nate asked, letting his hand fall to hers

"You wouldn't get it Nate"

"Well if you want to talk I'm here" Nate gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hey you two!" A teacher yelled at them "Come here!"

Nate and Sophie walked over to him nervously.

"No public displays of affection remember?" The teacher glared at them

"Sorry sir" Nate apologized as politely as he could

"I see it again and you two will be in for detention" The teacher dismissed them.

Nate and Sophie both rushed off to their different classes.

~At an abandoned warehouse down the street~

"Parker I'm giving you the day off" Archie said from his place at his desk

"Why?" Parker was hanging upside down on her makeshift monkey bars

"My other daughter is coming in to town and I told her I would go out to lunch with her" Archie switched over from writing to polishing his cane. Parker knew she didn't fit in with Archie's other children but sometimes it hurt when he would go out to eat with them. He never did with her.

"Okay I'll find something to do"

"No stealing" Archie reminded her

"I know, I know" she swung down from her place on the monkey bars

"Just making sure you remembered. I will see you at 5 o'clock sharp" Archie gave her a hug before walking out the door in the back of the warehouse. Parker sighed and sat down at Archie's desk. She sat there for about ten minutes, mindlessly opening and closing a lock.

That's when it hit her. "I should go to that school! It's almost time for there lunch, maybe I can sneak in" Parker muttered to herself. With that she grabbed her black jacket and skipped out the door. The school was only about a block away and she set out after it. Her mind wandered to Hardison and she was hoping he would be there. Quickly she snapped herself to attention since Archie always taught her to never let her guard down. She found it rather interesting that one of the doors was kept open with a tiny rock. Parker didn't let her mind linger on the thought and she walked in. The place looked fairly bland and smelled like green beans and old people. She cringed at the smell and started to walk around. The noise of students talking led her to the cafeteria. Her eyes flicked across taking in all the people's faces. She saw the Nate boy and his girlfriend sitting on the other end of the room. Parker saw him look up and give her a confused stare. It caused her to freeze in place, his gaze was making her uncomfortable. Slowly she forced herself to walk over to him.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Nate questioned her

"Yesterday. That girl. She was with you." Parker stuttered pointing to Sophie

"Ohh umm is there something you need?" Nate tried to be polite

"Do you know a kid named Hardison? I'm looking for him" Parker was still staring at him wide eyed

"He should be in the west cafeteria right now"

Parker shrugged not sure what it meant.

"You don't go to this school?" The boy next to Nate asked

"I'm home schooled" Parker said quickly

"Oh"

"Do you want me to show you?" Nate asked

Parker nodded and followed him as he walked to the door.

"Ford!" A teacher suddenly yelled behind them. Nate clenched his eyes shut; they were so dead.

"Yes sir?" Nate turned around

"Where are you going?" The teachers voice was stern

"The west cafeteria"

"That's for freshman"

Nate blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm showing her where it is"

"Alice!" Parker exclaimed

"Well be quick about it. We don't need you two loitering about the halls" The teacher gave them a cold look before walking away. Nate let out a heavy sigh before resuming to walk, quicker this time.

"Do you have to deal with that everyday?"

Nate snorted and shook his head. "Yeah it sucks but that's high school for ya"

"I'm so glad I don't go to school"

"Okay well here it is"

"Thanks" Parker murmured

"Will you be hanging around her more often now?" Nate looked back at here

"Maybe" Parker shrugged. Nate walked away and Parker hesitantly entered the cafeteria. It didn't take long to find him. He was sitting with two other guys in the back if the room. Hardison looked up to see her and he grinned.

"Hey Parker...right?" Hardison asked when she approached the table

"Yeah and Hardison" Parker gave a strained smile

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?"

"I needed something to do while my dad was out." Parker shrugged

"Why would your dad be out, shouldn't he be teaching you?"

"Umm he gave me a brake today" Parker replied quickly

"Was that your dad with you yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"So what uh do you want to talk about?" Hardison gestured for her to sit down

"Umm I don't know" Parker shrugged

~In the east cafeteria~

"Hey Eliot I'll give you 5 bucks if you go dump your slushy on Ford" Quinn whispered

"15 and I'll do it to him and Devereaux"

"Deal" Quinn pulled out three 5-dollar bills and waved them in his face. Eliot smirked and made his way over to their table. Nate and Sophie's backs were turned to Eliot but Sterling was giving them a warning look. He dumped the slushy over their heads just as they turned around. Sophie gasped when the ice hit her and grit her teeth when it fell down her shirt. Before either of them could yell at Eliot a teacher came over to reprimand him.

"Spencer! That was uncalled for" The teacher chided. "You two go clean yourselves up"

They both got up and headed towards the bathroom down the hall.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sophie asked as she shivered from the cold

"Beats me. Stupid asshole just decides to dump a slushy on us" Nate grumbled

"Yo Nate is that you?" Hardison called down the hall. Parker was at his side staring at the two of them.

"Hey Hardison"

"Man who dumped a slushy on you?"

"Quarterback" Nate mumbled

"Who are you?" Hardison asked looking at Sophie

"Sophie" She held out her hand

"Hardison" Her shook her hand

"I've meet her before" Parker chirped

Sophie paused trying to remember where she had seen the girl.

"After the play" Nate coughed

"Ohhh! The one that stole my watch"

"You stole her watch?" Hardison looked at her excitedly

"Habit" Parker shrugged. "Do you think the teacher will miss this?" She held up his wallet and phone

"Whoa how'd you do that?" Hardison asked in amazement

"Easy"

"Do you know how to hack?"

"No...do you?" Parker knew it was a stupid question

"Why yes I do. I went to the oscars last month" Hardison gloated

"What are the oscars?"

"Awards for movies" Hardison explained simply

"Nate can we should go clean this damned slushy off before It melts all over me and the floor" Sophie interjected

"Yeah we should do that. I'll see you guys later then?"

"Huh? Oh yeah later Nate" Hardison smiled. Parker and Hardison walked off in the other direction talking about hacking and stealing and Nate and Sophie went to the bathroom to wash the slushy off of them.

"My dad is going to kill me" Nate growled as he changed his shirt

"'Cause you ruined a shirt?"

"Yeah he'll make me do laundry for the next month" Nate grumbled

"My mom will just sigh and try to clean it" Sophie told him

"You're lucky"

"Have you ever met my mom?" Sophie asked slowly

"No, I haven't" Nate shook his head

"Maybe you could come meet them on Friday or something"

"Umm" It was every guys worst nightmare. Meeting your girlfriend's parents. "Yeah okay sure"

"Don't worry Nate, they'll love you" Sophie smiled. "Now can you help me with my hair?"

"Just bend down so I can wash the stuff out" Nate gestured to the sink. Sophie nodded and bent her head down in the sink. He turned the water on and slowly started to wash the blue ice from her hair. Sophie gave a contented hum, which made Nate smile to himself. Once he was done Sophie put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Your turn"

Nate bent down over the sink just like she had so she could was his hair. Now he understood why it was so nice to have someone else was your hair. It ended too fast and Nate stood up and shook his head to get rid of any access water.

"Much better" Nate smiled, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Shall we go back to lunch then?"

"Yeah let's go"

~In the 9th grade hallway~

"I can't believe we both steal" Parker whispered

"I know! You should come over some time and I could teach you how to do some basic hackin'"

"No" Parker shook her head. "You're mom wouldn't like me"

"Well even she doesn't know I hack so as long as you don't bring anything of that nature up you'll be fine."

"Well then what do I talk about?" Parker asked in confusion. She didn't talk much

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Hardison gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder

"When should I come over then?" Parker asked slowly

"Friday works for me if it works for you"

"Yeah I'm free on Friday."

"Cool"

**A/N: I know Eliot doesn't seem very nice and hasn't had a very big part yet -_- I'm working on that. this chapter was also a bit of a filler since I'm setting up for the next one. You guys get to figure out how Nate is punished for having slushy on his shirt! And on a side note please don't follow or favorite without reviewing since reviews keep me motivated and remind me to update**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No, I didn't forget this story. No, I didn't abandon it. I just got realllllyyyyy bad writers block. I already have the next chapter written and I hope you guys haven't lost interest because now that I'm over my writers block I really want to continue writing it! (they're will be more E/T in the next chapter) Enjoy because I don't own Leverage!**

_It's Friday!_

**~At Sophie's house~ **

Sophie opened the door to see Nate standing there. She smiled and scanned him and her face turned confused. "Why are you wearing skinny jeans?"

"Long story" Nate replied, hooking his thumbs in his pockets

"Well come in then so I can interrogate you on your clothing choices"

"Hmm thanks" Nate leaned down to kiss her cheek

Sophie blushed and shut the door behind him.

"Hi there! I'm Sophie's mom, Ava" Ava held out her hand

"Thanks for letting me come over Mrs. Devereaux" Nate said politely

Ava turned to her daughter and gave her a look of approval. Nate looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"Come on Nate I want to hear why you're wearing skinny jeans today!" Sophie tugged at his arm

"Um, ok" Nate followed her into the grand living room and they sat down on the sectional.

"Well you know how my clothes got ruined from the slushy. So my dad takes my jeans, not my shirts, and burns them all. He tells me I should respect my clothing and then forced me to wear these jeans. I think he wants me to dress like" Nate paused to look around and then leaned in closer. "I think he wants me to dress like some gay kid. But you know what else?"

"No. What? Did he buy you pink ones or something?" Sophie choked back a laugh

"Oh thank God no! They're really tight" Nate kind of gestured to his crotch area and Sophie just laughed. "It's not funny! It's uncomfortable!"

"I'm sorry Nathan" She wasn't sorry but didn't let it show on her face

"Do you have any basketball shorts or something?"

"No sorry...honestly I think you look kinda...um...uh"

"Come on spit it out"

"I think you look kinda sexy" Sophie bit her bottom lip

"Oh, um" Nate looked down at the jeans. "Thanks?"

"You think he looks sexy?" Ava suddenly appeared making the two teenagers jump.

"Umm, Mom go away" Sophie coughed. Nate and hers face we're both bright red.

"Aww come on Moo can't I stay and talk too?" Ava sat down next to Sophie who looked absolutely traumatized.

"You're nickname is Moo?"

"Yeah-kinda-sorta"

"So, why are you wearing skinny jeans then?" Ava asked him

"My dad burned all my pants and forced me to wear these" Nate said plainly

"Why did he burn your pants?"

"Because I got slushy on my shirt?"

"How'd that happen?"

"Quarterback dumped it on me" Nate sighed

"Oh, that happened to Sophie yesterday"

"It was the same time" Sophie stated matter-a-factly

"Ava!" Came a mans voice, Sophie's father, Nate assumed

"What is it dear?" Ava yelled back

"How do you do this?" His voice sounded panicked

"Agh! I swear if you're burning the chicken...!" Ava stomped off. Once she was gone Sophie let out a sigh of relief

"Is she always that nosy?" Nate whispered

"Unfortunately yes" Sophie huffed

"Hmm so what now?"

"I dunno" Sophie shrugged

"Is your mom gone?" Nate looked around

"Well if the chickens burning she'll be gone for a few minutes"

"Mmm well that gives me some time..." Nate smiled and leaned in a bit closer

"Some time to do what?" Sophie breathed

"This" Nate kissed her gently, wrapping is arms around her. Sophie knew she should pull away but couldn't bring herself to.

"Ughh, Sophie will you stop making out with your boyfriend!" A voice came from the top of the stairs

"Go away Josi" Sophie yelled

"No I'm not going away I want to watch some TV" Josi said sitting down on the couch

"Ughh go away!" Sophie pushed her sister away

"Shut up Sophie I can do what I want" Josi pushed Sophie

"Go away" Sophie said pushing her more roughly. They both started fighting and Nate just sat there pretending not to notice.

"GIRLS!" Ava screamed over the two girls

"She started it" They both said pointing to each other

"I don't care who started it, just don't start fighting while we have a guest over" Ava gestured to Nate

"Whatever" Josi mumbled

"Don't whatever me missy! You're cleaning up after dinner" Ava scolded

"Ughh fine" Josi groaned and walked off into the kitchen

"I'm sorry about that Nate" Ava turned to him with a smile

"It's quite alright" Nate smiled

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No...I do have a cousin who is like a brother to me though"

"Oh how lovely what is he like?" Ava smiled

"His name is Sam and he's 8. Big fan of baseball and football. Although he does like to go to the art museum and read books" Nate smiled at the thought

"He sounds nice. I'm going to go finish making dinner and you guys can just hang in here" Ava walked away into the kitchen

"Aww Nate why did you never tell me about Sam?" Sophie looked at him

"I never thought it mattered" Nate shrugged

"Oh don't lie I can see how proud you are when you talk about him."

Nate blushed. "Okay well maybe a little bit"

"Maybe I could meet him soon"

"Yeah I think he'd really like you" Nate grinned. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Eliot. "Look who just texted me"

Sophie rolled her eyes in disgust. "Let's see what Eliot has to say"

"Hey if ur with Sophie ask her if she can ask Tara to go out win me" Nate read

"There is no way Tara would ever go out with someone like him! They're both in cooking class and Tara says he spends half his time staring at the teachers boobs"

"What should I reply?"

"Here let me" Sophie took his phone and started typing. She wrote: this is Sophie and no Tara would never go out with you unless you proved yourself worthy. By the way eff you for dumping a slushy on Nate and I. She clicked send and handed the phone back to Nate.

"Shall we go eat dinner then?" Nate asked with a satisfying look

"Mmm let's" Sophie flashed him a smile and they walked into the kitchen

**~At Hardisons house~**

"Parker!" Hardison said when he threw open the door

"Hey Hardison!" Parker stood there stiffly

"Come on in!" Hardison was grinning

"Uh, ok" Parker walked in and looked around nervously

"Loosen up Parker. If you don't know what to talk about I'll help you out"

Parker let he shoulders relax a little bit. "Yeah let's just get the talking over with...even though I'd rather jump off a building"

"C'mon talking ain't all that bad" Hardison said comfortingly

"No, seriously jumping off of buildings is really fun" Parker said with a serious face

"Sounds scary!"

"Oh, whatever" Parker waved him off

"Hi there! I'm Sherrie but you can just call me Nana" Nana smiled

"Oh, um, hello. I'm Parker" Parker gave a strained smile

"Alec tells me you're homeschooled"

"Uh, yeah"

"Which parent teaches you?" Nana asked with some (at least to Parker) nosy interest in her life

"My dad does. I don't have a mom" Parker said stiffly

"Oh I see" Nana decided to leave the conversation at that. "I'll be in the kitchen with Eddie and Nia. Why don't you go show Parker your computer"

"Yeah Hardison let's go see your computer!" Parker said suddenly

"Yeah let's, uh, go" Hardison quickly went up the stairs followed by a semi-scared Parker. They walked into his room and Parker looked around in awe. She poked at the computer monitor and the sniffed it.

"That's so cool! I've only seen things like that in museum control rooms and those are super techy" Parker grinned

Hardison chuckled and plopped down in his favorite chair in front of the computer. "So what do you wanna see?"

"Can you show me the schematics for the Louvre?"

"Well I don't know if they're online. They may have physical copies. But I can get you the video feed for it"

Parker clapped her hands excitedly, grinning with happiness. "Yeah!"

Hardison started typing away on his keyboard. Parker watched him intently as his fingers flew across the keys and the screen lit up with different boxes and jumbles of words. Suddenly a black box popped up and the video footage appeared. Parker gasped in happiness and watched as the guards did their patrol and the art work sat finely on its display pieces.

"You like?" Hardison grinned as he watched the young thief

"I LOVE IT!" Parker exclaimed loudly.

"But lemme show you what's really magical 'bout hackin'" He started to type and brought up a bank account under the name of-

"Tom Cruise?" Parker frowned

"He's a big actor on TV" Hardison explained, "now I have access to his money but I would never take it"

Parker raised an eyebrow at him to show she was not going to buy that story.

"But the bank of Iceland on the other hand can pay for Nana's medical bills" He tapped a button and a new window appeared. Then he typed in some more jumbles of letters and a bar popped up showing the transfer of money.

"Whoa! That's so awesome!" Parker was bouncing up and down with excitement about learning of the world of hacking.

Hardison smiled at the excited girl and grabbed a chocolate bar from his book bag. "Chocolate?"

Parkers jaw dropped open and she ripped the candy bar from his hands and tore the wrapper off before taking a huge bite of it. "Archie never lets me have chocolate!"

Hardison raised an eyebrow at her. "Wonder why"

"He says it makes me hyper or somethin' which is SO wrong"

Hardison chuckled. "I'm sure he's just being over protective"

"Yeah. He doesn't want me out stealin' stuff"

"Wait-what?"

"Oops" Parker mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Is-is your dad a-" Hardison lowered his voice "-a thief too?"

"Uhhhh, meep? Meep ma meep meep!"

"Parker!"

She sighed, giving up on keeping it a secret. "Yes, he's a thief"

"Man, I wanna meet him! I bet he's super dope"

"Dope?" Parker raised an eyebrow at him in an almost offended manner.

"Like cool or awesome"

"Oh. Then yeah I guess he is pretty...dope"

"Do you do thief stuff together?" Hardison asked with an intent look

"Uh, yeah sometimes"

"Cool. Cool. Do you got any siblings?"

"No. I was in the foster system" Parker's body was stiff and her face somewhat clenched.

"Oh, well you turned out nice"

Parker blinked a few times. "Turned out nice?"

"Yeah. Some of them get into drugs or go insane but you turned out friendly and quirky" Hardison explained in a soft voice.

The corner of Parker's lips twitched up into a smile. "Ummm, thanks? No. Thank you!"

"Anytime girl" Hardison smiled back


End file.
